The Destiny of White Snake
Details *'Title:' 天乩之白蛇传说 / Tian Ji Zhi Bai She Chuan Shuo *'Genre:' Mythology, romance *'Episodes:' 61 *'Broadcast network:' iQiyi *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Jul-09 *'Air time:' 22:00 Synopsis On the pharmacist's palace, Xu Xuan and his sister condensed to rescue and rescue people. At the Peach Blossom Festival and Baiji, they went through twists and turns and became dependents. But to save Xu Xuan, he stole the fairy grass and violated the rule of heaven. Xu Xuan, who had recovered from the illness, recalled the past and saved him. Shi Mei was jealous of Bai Yan, which led to the birth of Jiu Long, which is a curse to the world. In order to redeem himself, Bai Xiao was suppressed by Qi Xiao under the Leifeng Tower. Xu Xuan was distraught, he was not in love with the red dust, and traced the Zen forest. Xiao Qing heard Bai Ye's persuasion to go back to the mountain to practice. Twenty years later, Bai Ye returned to the sky, and Xu Xuan's cause and effect have been resolved. Cast *Yang Zi as Bai Yaoyao *Ren Jia Lun as Xu Xuan *Mao Zi Jun as Qi Xiao / Fa Hai *Li Man as Xiao Qing *Angie Chiu as Holy Mother of Mt. Li *Carina Lau as Queen Mother of the West *Liu Xue Yi as Zhan Huang / Heavenly Emperor *He Du Juan as Ling Ning *Fu Fang Jun as Tie Tie *Zhu Xiao Yu as Qing Emperor *He Zhong Hua as White Emperor *Wang Jin Song as Baicao Immortal Lord *Zhang Mo Xi as Immortal Crane *Bai Kai Nan as Li Gongfu *He Lin as Xu Jiaorong *Zhao Wen Hao as Xiao Hui *Shen Bao Ping as Yuan Yi *Lu Peng as Qing Feng *Tan Xu as Ni Yun *Luo Mi as Die Man *Wu Yi Tao as Vine Immortal *Jing Ci as Hong Xin / Carp Spirit *Xie Qi Hao as Senior Brother Song *Feng Lin Hu as Little Prince *Luo Dan as Xiao Xiang Immortal *Zhang Hai Feng as Duan Liu *Gu De Chao as Yong An Senior Uncle *Chen Hong Jin as Lu Tong *Yao Jian Ming as Dragon King of the Northern Sea *Mei Han as Consort Zhao *Ren Hong as Ling'er *Zhang Chao as Ah Fu *Yuan Hong as Xiao Lu *Yang Bin as Jin Shu *Zhang Jia Ru as Little Sparrow *Sun Lu Fei as Third Madame Wang *Zhao Zuo Shan as Minister *Wang Zhen as Cheng Qi *Wang Jian as Jing Xin *Lu Zhan Xiang as young Xu Xuan *Ye Sheng Tong as young Qi Xiao *Zhang Zhe Han as Xiao Bao Soundtrack *Weak Waters (弱水) by Richie Jen *Flowing Years (流年) by He Jie *Thousand Years (千年) by Jin Zhi Wen & Jike Jun Yi *Monologue (独白) by Zhou Shen / Music Monster *Mortal Heart (凡心) by Dong Zhen *Few Lifetimes of Happiness (几生欢) by Yang Zi Production Credits *'Producer:' Zhong Cong Hai (钟聪海) *'Screenwriter:' Li Ding Hua (李定桦), Liu Ya (刘娅), Li Zhen Ru (李真如) *'Directors:' Liu Guo Hui, Yin Tao Spin-off *'Title:' 天乩之天帝传说 / Tian Ji Zhi Tian Di Chuan Shuo *'Genre:' Mythology, romance *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast network:' iQiyi *'Broadcast period:' 2019-Feb-23 Synopsis At the birthday feast, the Emperor made a wish to travel around the world. The immortals couldn't stop it, but in order to protect the order of the world, they unloaded all the mana of Tiandi and brought the Three Realms and the Lower Realm to success. The heavenly Emperor was sent to the government for destroying the idol. The emperor was punished in the temple, but he had a good impression on the girl who was transformed by the fox spirit. The fox spirit tricked Tiandi into the brothel, and the demon turned into an old man to steal the Three Realms and wanted to kill Tiandi. At this time Xu Mengyu led a team to investigate the case, and the red and white snakes who got the report also came to the Savior. In the chaos, the imperial emperor had less power than mana and had to escape. And Xu Shilin subsequently made a sacrifice, the White Snake could not bear to kill "Xu Mengyu", and under the anger, the Emperor separated from the Green and White Snake. The emperor went to the people and Xiaoxian for help, only to realize that he had swept the prestige in the world, and had to fight the demons alone. Sheng Min was touched and re-dedicated to the Emperor. At the time of the crisis, Tiandi regained the body of law in the worship of the crowd, and eventually defeated the demon emperor, making the Three Realms calm down and regaining tranquility. Cast *Liu Xue Yi as Heavenly Emperor *Zhu Jia Xi as Bai Yaoyao *Zhao Rui Han as Xiao Qing *Li Ze as Demon Emperor *Wang Yi Chun as Yang Yang *Song Jia Yang as Xu Mengjiao Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Zhou Yuan (周圆), Qin Jiao Shou (秦教授) *'Directors:' Yang Xiao (杨虓), Peng Yu Si (彭禺厶) External Links *Baidu Baike *Baidu baike - spin-off Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2018 Category:iQiyi Category:Romance Category:Mythology Category:H&R Century Pictures Category:Wanda Media